


Gifts

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Birthday Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Open Relationships, Silver Millennium Era, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Serenity enjoys one last birthday present before the night is over.
Relationships: Aino Minako/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: fic_promptly Fills 2019





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, any, tied down_

"Is that tight enough?" Princess Serenity slid a finger under the ribbon binding Venus's wrists together above her head. "It better be, because any more and I won't be able to do this so easily."

"I guess so." Venus wiggled her fingers. "Yeah, any tighter and I won't be able to feel them." The princess made the same check with the ribbons binding her ankles to the bedposts, then quickly removed her dressing gown to reveal the lacy bra and panty set the prince had given her for her birthday. Her pale skin was covered with kiss marks and lovebites from his _other_ present to her.

 _And you'll be her second "present" tonight,_ he'd said to her. Endymion was a smart, generous man who understood that despite her love for him, Serenity also shared a bond just as intimate with her guardians. Like the one he shared with his own. And he knew that only Venus's feelings for the princess could rival his own; it was one of the many things she and Endymion had bonded over.

She'd come to Serenity dressed in two little bits of golden silk, which the princess insisted she keep on. Though she had no shame being nude with her and the other guardians in the baths or wearing a gown that showed just a bit more skin than average, she felt more exposed than usual with the princess's gaze raking her over, admiring those bits of silk.

"I'm ready," she said. "Come claim your gift, my princess." Serenity straddled and kissed her, deep and passionate, driving her tongue into Venus's mouth as her fingers traced teasingly along her sides. She wasn't always very good at playing the tease, but she tried her best. Frankly, Venus was _glad_ she wasn't better at it, being tied down nearly naked to her princess's bed had her wet enough and every time Serenity's fingers came anywhere close to her breasts it only made her hotter. It wasn't long before she was squirming beneath her, against the soft, silky restraints tied so carefully.

"Patience, my dear Venus," Serenity whispered, a hint of a giggle in her voice. Her fingertip grazed the underside of Venus's breast, quickly jerking away, and Venus couldn't help whimpering.

"You make it-" _Hard_ would be too on the nose, given the state of her nipples as they strained against her bra. "-very difficult." Serenity did giggle this time, brushing her chest against Venus's; the lace gently grazed her nipples and she gave a little gasp. " _Oh..._ " She arched her chest up, silently begging for more, but Serenity pulled back and stood up, once again stepping back to admire her.

"The goddess of love had the right idea picking you for her representative," she said. "You're as pretty as she is...sometimes I feel so plain next to you." Venus blushed.

"Don't sell yourself short, princess. You have _no_ idea how many men and women alike wish they were Endymion."

"Oh, Venus...you always know just the best things to say!" Serenity caught herself before she began to sniffle. "Such sweet talk deserves a reward." She returned to the bed, straddling Venus once again and unclipping the front of her bra. Pushing the fabric aside she began to lap at one nipple, squeezing the other, and Venus didn't even bother to stifle her moans. The walls of the princess's chambers were thick, and the servants had been given strict instructions not to bother her tonight.

So she let herself be as loud as she pleased, and Serenity hadn't even touched her below her waist yet. That soon changed, though, as she shifted to press her thigh against Venus's covered slit, rubbing gently. The fabric was getting wetter and becoming _quite_ the burden. She wasn't going to last, between Serenity playing with her breasts and the pressure against her slit, _just a bit more, just a little more, princess, please-!_

"I know what you need," Serenity whispered, sliding her fingers beneath the waistband of the damp fabric, pressing them against Venus's folds. Somehow, Venus managed to keep from bursting into orgasm right then, instead moving her hips rapidly against Serenity's teasing fingertips as they stroked everywhere _but_ where she needed it most. Wriggling against the ribbons only made the princess move slower and avoid it more.

She knew better than to beg, tempted as she was. Her patience was soon rewarded with repeated strokes to her clit, and the dam burst, Venus shouting her princess's name as her body was overcome with waves of joy. When she finally floated back down, Serenity was fully naked and untying the ribbons.

"Thanks," Venus said. "I'll need my hands to return the favor." She stood up, flexing her wrists, guiding Serenity towards the edge of the bed. Serenity parted her legs wide, letting Venus breathe in the scent of her arousal and see how wet and open she was. Venus briefly considered teasing her as "payback" for earlier, but it would be too cruel to keep her waiting. She lifted the princess's legs over her shoulders and buried her face in her.

" _Ahhh!_ " Serenity's hands pressed into her head, tugging at her hair as Venus greedily licked her, suckling her outer lips now and then, flicking her tongue in and out of her entrance. Serenity squealed and shrieked and writhed beneath her, and when her thighs tightened around Venus's head Venus thrust two fingers inside her, pressing her lips into her clit and sucking _hard._

She happily drank down every drop of the princess's climax, luxuriating in the sweetness. She didn't stop until Serenity let go of her hair and began to push at her head. Venus smiled, closing the princess's legs and resting her head on her chest.

"Happy birthday, Serenity." Serenity smiled, tilting her up for a quick kiss.

"You're one of the best presents I could ask for," she said, then stifled a yawn. Venus laughed, standing and helping the princess up so they could clean up and go to bed. Endymion had to be careful about spending the night, but no one batted an eyelash if one of the princess's guardians stayed with her.

"Did you enjoy the day?"

"Of course!" Serenity said. "The celebrations, the delicious food, Jupiter's sweets, all the wonderful gifts...you all mean the world to me." She blushed. "But you and Endymion..." _Just like I treasure my fellow guardians and Venus's people, but I'd give my life in a heartbeat for you._

"I know." Venus kissed her, and soon they were snuggled under the covers, nodding off as the light from the waning moon shone through the windows.


End file.
